Let Me Down
by Prashant
Summary: Songfic on Let Me Down, Link Zelda. Zelda cheats Link...


This is a songfic based on Limp Bizkit's song, Let Me Down, from their new album, Results May Vary. It does NOT have all the words, coz some of the words...just don't work in that song (or not in the fic anyway)... If you know the song, you've probably realised it's not a happy story...

The ending, well I want it to end the way it wants, but I couldn't find the exact words I wanted. If you have a better wording to my ending, tell me. Oh ya, and I don't own any of the copyright people =(

**Let Me Down**

_Heartbreak is a headache_

_Like a toothache_

_Or an earthquake_

_I'm a window make of broken glass..._

Link knew Zelda wasn't going out to visit the ranch. She never went there, so why was she going now? If she was going to ranch, why would she tell Link that he didn't need to come. Maybe it was just him…He always seemed to be paranoid whenever Zelda was concerned.

_I've never needed anything, anything but you_

_And that's what's wrong_

_That's what I get_

_For feeling this_

It wasn't his fault he was so paranoid. Zelda was all he had and all he needed. He didn't want anything to ever happen between them. So, Link thought the best thing to do would be to follow her. Although he trusted her, he just wanted to prove himself wrong… to prove his paranoia wrong. Everything was fine, until she turned towards the lake. She was going to Zora's Fountain… Maybe she wanted to see the Zora's instead.

_Anyway...___

_Just let me know_

_All I'll miss_

_When I'm gone..._

Link tried to stop himself from even thinking about it. He tried to come up with reasons… reasons for why Zelda wouldn't tell Link she going to Zora's Fountain. Any reasonable excuse… but he knew that there was none. It was happening… his nightmares coming to haunt him not only in his sleep but his life as well….

_Just throw it all away_

_...you let me down_

_Like everybody says_

_...you let me down_

_Write me off like yesterday_

_...you let me down_

_Well, I guess that you're not_

_Good enough to be with me_

Link turned the corner to see her, kissing a Zora. It was over. Link's whole life came crashing down in front of him. He didn't want to believe it. But there she was, right in front of him. He loved her… more than anything, and there she was, cheating on him, and enjoying it too… without even a trace of guilt.

_When you come to me with these things_

_It's the shit_

_That I can't deal with_

He couldn't look at her. The way she kissed the Zora… Link knew he couldn't go back and pretend it never happened. He didn't know what to do, there was nothing left for him to do. There was nothing left for him. The person he had loved didn't even feel guilty while cheating on him…

_Still I gave you all of me_

_Faithfulness and honesty_

_Prayed for god to bring you near_

_Along with all these tears_

He moved away, away to a place where he couldn't see her. He wanted to go back to normal even though he knew it wasn't possible. But… he couldn't let her go like that. She meant too much to him to just give up. Maybe he would wake up… maybe this was just a nightmare… but Link knew this was a nightmare... one which he couldn't wake up from.

_And that's what's wrong_

_That's what I get_

_For feeling this_

His whole life was perfect before this. He was so happy with Zelda, and she acted like she was happy as well. He never thought that something like this would happen, something that could destroy his whole life so suddenly. He realised how dependent he really was on Zelda. He needed her so much… too much…

_Anyway...___

_Just let me know_

_All I'll miss_

_When I'm gone..._

He tried to think about how he would live without her. But nothing came. He couldn't even remember his life before Zelda. He missed her already, just thinking about life without her. He knew it wasn't possible for him…

_Just throw it all away_

_...you let me down_

_Like everybody says_

_...you let me down_

_Write me off like yesterday_

_...you let me down_

_Well, I guess that you're not_

_Good enough to be with,_

_Good enough to be with me_

He went back to the castle. He didn't want to stay and watch the most important person in his life kiss someone else. She had left him, and didn't even know that he knew, probably didn't care either. She didn't want to be with him. The thought was slowly sinking in. It scared Link. He couldn't blame himself though. He truly loved her… and that wasn't a mistake… It was her fault… She didn't love him, she lied to him… She wasn't good enough to be with Link.

_I'd  like__ to thank you_

_For letting me know I can feel this way..._

_Feel this way..._

_For letting me know I can feel..._

Even though he knew it was Zelda's fault, he couldn't stay angry at her. She was the reason for all the happiness... She was the one who missed out. Without realising, she had taught Link to love…

_Just throw it all away_

_...you let me down_

_Like everybody says_

_...you let me down_

_Write me off like yesterday_

_...you let me down_

_Well, I guess that you're not_

_Good enough to be with me_

Link finally accepted it. It was over. He would talk to her when she came back. He tried to think about what to say, but knew he wouldn't be able to remember… She came inside, she said she was tired and that she needed to sleep. Link couldn't say anything. Seeing her face again… He tried to understand his life. All hew knew was that he would lose her… tonight…

_Just throw it all away_

_...you let me down_

_Like everybody says_

_...you let me down_

_Write me off like yesterday_

_...you let me down_

_Well, I guess that you're not_

_Good enough to be with,_

_Good enough to be with me_

He went into her room. She was so beautiful. He didn't want to do what he was about to. But he couldn't stop now. Everything reminded her of him. He couldn't live with her anymore. He loved her… She couldn't be with anyone else… He got his sword out. He looked at her beautiful face again… So many memories of them together… He stabbed her. Again. Till she was dead…

He had lost her… but at least not to someone else…

-------------------------

To my g/f: I love you.


End file.
